


A Whiff Of Something

by captain_sassy_socks



Series: April Drabble Challenge [16]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: Jack's nose catches a whiff of peach and fresh coffee.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: April Drabble Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	A Whiff Of Something

While he walks down the corridors at level 19, he catches a whiff of peach and fresh coffee.

For a moment, he’s confused since the mess hall is located three levels above.

He inhales inconspicuously and picks up the faint trace. His nose leads, his feet follow.

The closer he gets to the source, the stronger the fragrance becomes. Jasmine surfaces and tantalizes him.

A smile graces his lips as he rounds the familiar corner. He should have known. In five long strides, he arrives at Carter’s lab where he discovers his genius immersed in an experiment, absent-mindedly sipping coffee.


End file.
